Don and Jess: Ready to Go
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Jess is back at work and Danny gets good news. FA DL


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. So Danny's still in his wheelchair but at the lab. And Jess gets the ok to return to work as long as it's light duty. She has almost all the feeling back in her arm but not quite all of it. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Come on people.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Mac watched as Lindsay rolled Danny off the elevator. Lucy sitting in his lap.

"Aren't you supposed to be at home?" Mac asked.

Danny sighed. "Mac I was going nuts at home. I swear all that I'm going to do is sit in our office, watch Lucy and do some paper work. Lindsay is only here for a couple of hours then I have a doctors appointment. Get to find out if I can get rid of this thing or not." he knocked on the wheel of his chair.

Mac nodded. "I'll take him Linds. Hawkes is in trace."

Lindsay nodded and gave Lucy and Danny a kiss before leaving. Mac started pushing the two down the hall.

"How are you doing?" Mac asked as they went.

"I'm walking in PT but it's hard." Danny said. "The doc said even if I can get rid of the chair I'll be walking with a cane for a while."

"But at least you can walk." Mac said. "And that's what counts. If I recall those docs originally said you'd never walk again. You seem to be good at proving people wrong."

Danny smiled. "It's a talent."

Mac laughed. "Yeah one I'm not sure I want my goddaughter to have." Mac parked Danny behind his desk and lifted Lucy out of his lap then out of her car seat. "How is my little goddaughter doing?"

Lucy giggled and grabbed Mac's finger as he ran it over her cheek. Danny smiled at the two.

"She's doing great." he said. "Keeping her mommy up at all hours though."

Mac looked down at Lucy. "Is that right? You keeping your mommy awake Lucy? We can't have that, she's got to be awake to make sure Daddy doesn't push himself too hard."

Danny let out a laugh. "Sending messages through my daughter. Nice Mac. I know I can't push myself. However I'm not the one you need to worry about. Guess who's back to work today?"

Mac stared at Danny. "You're kidding? Don's letting her go back?"

Danny smirked. "She's not giving him a choice. You know Jess, she likes being cooped up even less then I do. But Jarvis told her only desk duty until she's back to one hundred percent."

Mac shook his head. "Between the two of you, this whole team is going to go nuts."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess lowered herself into her chair and sighed happily.

"You know most people would take that as a sign that you're happy to be away from me." Don said as he sat at his own desk.

Jess smirked. "Oh yeah I'm really far away from you." she shook her head. "I'm just happy yo be back at work. I love our apartment but not for three weeks straight. Besides," Jess cocked a brow at Don. "I thought you'd be happy with what the doctor said."

Don cleared his throat and gave a laugh. "Well yes I am happy about that. But I'm going to wait for the ok from you not the doctor."

Jess smiled. "That's very sweet. I hate to make you wait longer but I want to see how I feel after a few days of work before giving the ok on 'other' activities."

Don laughed. "I have no problem with that whatsoever."

Jarvis walked over to the two. "Now Jess we are agreed that you do not leave that chair unless it's to go to the bathroom or get food right?"

Jess sighed. "Yes Captain I know. I'm on light duty until I'm one hundred percent or you say otherwise."

Jarvis nodded and looked at Don. "And it's your job to make sure she stays there."

Don nodded. "You have my word sir."

Jarvis smiled. "Alright I'll be in my office. I'll check on you later Jess."

Jess waited until Jarvis was gone before slumping in her seat. "I'm going to be stuck here forever."

Don went to Jess' side and knelt down. "You are not going to be here forever. You're already getting the feeling back in your arm and you're back at work. That's two huge steps in the right direction. Before you know it you'll be back in perfect form and Jarvis won't be watching you at all times."

Jess rested her head on Don's shoulder. "I know, this is just hard."

Don ran his hand over Jess' hair. He didn't say anything cause he knew Jess was right. It was hard but... "You're not alone Jess."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Danny sat on the exam table, his arms resting on his legs and his hand folded hanging between his knees. Lindsay was sitting close in a chair, her left hand resting on his knee. They had left Lucy with Jess and Don since they were both working desk duty. The doctor walked in.

"Well Mr. Messer I am very happy to say that you no longer have to use the chair." he said.

Danny and Lindsay smiled.

"Now I want you to keep it in case you have a bad day and feel you need it but from now on I want you using the cane I gave you." the doctor said. "You are to use it for everything. Even if it's just a small walk to the dresser or bathroom. You use it."

"I'll make sure he does." Lindsay said.

"And I hate to say this Danny but no chasing Lucy just yet." the doctor said. "While your legs are getting stronger, your daughter is still a bit much."

Danny nodded. "Can I at least give Linds a break and get up to check Lucy during the night?"

"As long as you use the cane." the doctor said. "I don't see why not."

Danny took Lindsay's hand off his knee and held it tightly. "Thank you doctor."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess smiled as Lucy pulled on Don's tie.

"Careful Lucy, that's what holds his head on."

Don and Jess turned and saw Lindsay and Danny walking towards them. Both had smiles on and Don and Jess could see why.

"Finally ditched the chair I see." Jess said.

Danny nodded. "And you have no idea how happy that makes me."

Don smirked. "Hey Messer, if my tie keeps my head, what keeps yours on?"

Jess smirked as well. "You ever wonder why he always has his dogs tags on?"

Don, Jess and Lindsay laughed. Danny scowled at Don.

"Hey no making fun of me where my daughter can hear." Danny said.

"She might as well get used to it Messer." Jarvis said coming over. "She'll hear it all the time as she grows up."

"Thanks Captain." Danny muttered.

Jarvis smiled and patted Danny carefully on the back. "Nice to see you back on your feet Danny."

Danny smiled. "Thank you sir. Nice to be back on them."

Lindsay took Lucy from Don. "We'd better go tell Mac the good news."

Jarvis motioned to Don and Jess. "Take them. I know Jess is going stir crazy here and Don's probably not doing much better."

Jess smiled. "You know us so well sir."

"After all these years I hope so Jess." Jarvis said. "Now go on before I change my mind."

Don helped Jess stand up and Jarvis watched the five leave, happy to see his friends healing.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

There we go. That's more like it. Much better then the last one. So Danny has ditched the chair and Jess is back at work. Some news for everyone, we are very close to seeing the words 'I'm pregnant'. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

SARAH HERE!!OMG! 45 stories for Don and Jess, not counting Missing!! And, finally gotten ice and overly braced the wrist. I taped up my thumb, and my wrist doesn't hurt, it's a miracle!! And I've started a 9/11 story that I hope you expect to be up by Monday. Ah, Labor Day. No school, sitting on the lakeside typing to my heart's content. Booyah!! Love the story Lacy! Kisses~Sarah


End file.
